harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Inferius
I think this is our 100th article, isn't it? Yay! 07:44, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) Yup! 10:30, 28 Jul 2005 (UTC) Picture Change the picture, alot clearer. From the new HP6 Trailer. --FinniganGorge 16:44, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks... --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl!) 17:38, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Zombie vs Inferius Is there actual zombies in Harry Potter? I remember them being mentioned in the first book.Ztyran 22:19, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :There are. Quirrell mentions getting rid of a zombie in the first book, but I'm not sure that Zombie deserves its own article, seen as Zombie and Inferius are probably synonyms (like Doxy and Biting Fairy). I think Quirrell would use Zombie to name a Inferius, to make sure that new muggleborn students would know what was he talking about. -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] ([[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']]) 22:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::A "Zombie Trail" was also mentioned as a tourist attraction in an ad in the Daily Prophet Newsletters. I agree with Seth that "zombie" is probably just a lay term for "Inferius." ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 15:22, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :: ::Isn't the difference between zombies and inferi that inferi are more like puppets to a dark wizard? But then again, I'm not sure what the HP-universe zombies are like, even if in most zombie stories zombies just wander around and stuff. MUDBL00D 21:38, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Beedle Bard There should be some mention of 'Necromancy' and Inferi from the book. It added more dimension to the Inferi lore. The magical branch of Necromancy is put into HP canon/lore on page 95 of the Beedle Bard book, USA edition. How is an Inferius created? Is it not just a body with Piertotum Locomotor ''placed on it? What happened to the inferi after the war? What happened to the inferies' bodies after the war, did they get a burial? :I certainly can't recall anything ever being mentioned about that, and it certainly seems unlikely it would have ever come up. I mean, it would be nice and all if somebody thought of that, but anything would just be speculation. ProfessorTofty 01:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) WOMBAT The WOMBAT test lists: #A person has to have been killed with Dark Magic to become an Inferius #Occlumency can guard against possession #Dementors are unknown in tropical climates #Curse is stronger than hex which is stronger than jinx #Werewolf mating at full moon will have cub instead of human. It then asks which is true. Trouble, ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix says Occlumency one is true, Pottermore tells that the werewolf one is true, Rowling said in an interview that the Dementor one was true and her website reaffirms the hierarchy of spells. They all are true! Am I missing something? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:09, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :But are they? :*As far as I can tell, Order of the Phoenix doesn't say Occlumency can guard against possession, but rather the shared mental link between Voldemort and Harry as Horcruxes. :*Care to provide a source regarding Dementors and the tropics? :*Rowling outright says that, when it comes to which spells are classed as what, the "boundaries are flexible", and that curse>hex>jinx is just a general rule. Hence things the the jinx on the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and the Full Body-Bind Curse. :Hence, unless further evidence is provided, only the final answer is true. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 03:34, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Native range? Cab we really say that Inferi that Inferi have a native range? They are not naturally born creatures, just enchanted corpses. Aby wizard skilled enough can perform this spell, no matter of location. Thinking about it, should the species infobox even be used? They are just enchanted corpses. In my opinion, that´s like giving the species infobox to Horcruxes, enchanted mirrors, or the Sorting Hat.--Rodolphus (talk) 17:29, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Bumpig.--Rodolphus (talk) 10:21, February 8, 2016 (UTC) How are Inferii still classified as "non-sentient" if they are implied to have the ability to talk?Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 17:45, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :It's unverified if they can or not. That part comes from a multiple choice W.O.M.B.A.T. question, so it may or may not be true. :Theoretically, since an Inferi is basically just a magically-animated puppet, the dark wizard who created them could enchant them to say certain things (provided the Inferi's vocal chords are intact), sort of like programming a robot. - Nick O'Demus 18:17, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :::True -- though while we're on the subject, it does beg the question, what is the use of an Inferius at all? Why not just enchant a regular puppet rather than going through the trouble of finding human corpses? Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 18:22, September 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::It is true that wizards can use other things to serve them, such as Hogwarts having gargoyles and suits of armor that can be mobilized to defend the castle, but a dark wizard would use Inferi for probably 2 main reasons: ::::1) A dark wizard probably wouldn't have to go out and "find" corpses, they'd probably be creating plenty of corpses just through the nature of what they do. After they're done killing their enemies or innocent victims or whoever, they can use their bodies as ready-made soldiers, guards, or whatever other purpose they want them to serve. Waste not, want not. ::::2) Fear. The fear of death is a very primal urge in humans. It's part of why zombies in general are such a classic staple of horror fantasy. An implacable walking corpse coming after you with murderous intent would send most people running for the hills (or at least in need of a change in underwear). - Nick O'Demus 21:28, September 30, 2016 (UTC)